


Liste innattendue

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: C'est gay, C'est pas très bon, Donc c'est bien, F/F, Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je fais, Mais j'ai réussi donc j'suis quand même content.e
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Même si cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elles travaillaient ensemble, Chloé avait toujours l'art de surprendre Nadine. Et de la mettre devant le fait que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à ce qu'elle pourrait demander à Noël





	Liste innattendue

**Author's Note:**

> Alors : c'est pas très bon et j'en suis désolé.e  
> Je vous avoue que je connais mal l'univers et les personnages, mais que j'ai quand même voulu tenter pcq sinon c'est quand même moins drôle, donc voilà, j'espère quand même leur avoir fait honneur <3  
> Ship proposé par Kalincka <3  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour Noël ?  
Surprise, Nadine releva la tête vers Chloé qui l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres que la jeune femme fixa quelques secondes de trop.  
Elle finit pourtant par secouer la tête et reconstituer le masque d'indifférence qui ne la quittait jamais, et se contenta d'oser les épaules.  
\- Je pense surtout qu'on a mieux à faire.  
\- Oh allez, fais pas ta rabat-joie, rit sa partenaire en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel elle était vautrée. Y a bien quelque chose qui te ferait envie.  
\- Que tu m'aides à établir un plan pour trouver ce foutu bijou malien, Frazer.  
Chloé se contenta de soupirer, ce sourire amusé toujours fixé sur ses lèvres - et Nadine sentit son regard s'y perdre de nouveau, passant d'une commissure à l'autre sans être capable de s'arrêter.  
\- Moi je retournerai bien en Inde, commença la voleuse en déambulant dans la pièce. Ou alors j'irai trouver ce magnifique collier qu'on a repéré il y a quelques semaines, celui qui...  
Mais Nadine ne l'écoutait plus, se perdant peu à peu dans ses propres désirs d'hypothétiques fêtes de fin d'année. Elle voudrait voir une aurore boréale, une fois dans sa vie. Casser de nouveau la gueule à Sam Drake, au passage. Pourquoi pas adopter un jour un singe, au point où elle en était.  
Et peut-être, aussi, un baiser.


End file.
